Last of the First First of the Last
by TimeLadyHope
Summary: I always thought my family was weird, but never in my widest dreams could I have imagined how right I was! I also thought my family was at least human; I thought I was at least human and that aliens and fairies were fiction! I thought I was at least from this dimension! Boy, was I wrong! Oh, sorry, rambling again. I'm getting worse than my uncle Theta. I'll start from the beginning
1. Of Funerals, Houglasses, & Fob Watches

Summary: I always thought my family was unusual, as it turns out, I had absolutely no idea just how right I was! I at least thought my family was human, that I was human; boy was I wrong! At the very least, I thought I was from this dimension! Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm getting as bad as my Uncle Theta. I'll start at the beginning shall I? My story starts just before my Dad's memorial service with the arrival of two mysterious packages...

* * *

"Mom the UPS man is here!" I shouted as I ran down the hall looking for my mother and nearly collided into her. "Please stop shouting and get changed into something more appropriate for a funeral. Now, I'll answer the door and you will get changed NOW!" "But, Mooooooom-" "No buts! Go!" "Yes, oh rude one." "What was that?" "Nothing dearest mother!" "That's what I thought. Now go!"

Now don't get me wrong my mother Joanna and I love each other to pieces, but, weeeeeeeeeeeeell, ever since we found out that due to a combination of severe asthma, sinusitis, depression, and a mild form of high functioning very early onset paranoid schizophrenia, I could not live on my own nor drive, (despite being 22 at the time.) our relationship had been a bit strained. Especially since dad's death a few days ago. But anyway, I still did as she asked, grumbling all the while.

* * *

I came back into the room to discover two packages. One was addressed to me, and the other to my mom. She had already opened hers to reveal a beautiful hourglass pendant with strange and ancient-seeming writing on it and was gazing at it intently. She absentmindedly thrust the remaining package into my hands as she started to turn over the hourglass. I quickly opened mine which revealed another hourglass pendant and a fob watch necklace which both had beautiful and similar ancient writing on them. I thought I could hear music spilling from the two pendants as I lifted them up to my ear. Suddenly, the two pendants started to spin uncontrollably and fly towards one another, fusing into one necklace which then opened spilling a gorgeous gold and blue light which quickly encapsulated me. Instantly, I started screaming, as it felt like every cell in my body was on fire and somehow being rewritten! I was distantly aware that something similar was happing to my mom and I prayed to the Lord that this was just a hallucination or dream but I knew in an instant that this was no dream or delusion. After all, I have always been able to tell the difference between my hallucinations and reality. The last thing I was aware of before I passed out were golden yet multicolored wings sprouting from my back as well as well as from my mother's back. Then the world faded to black.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dr. Who. That privilege belongs to the BBC and Stephen Moffat (grumble, grumble). All I own are my 3 OCs, a sonic screwdriver, a fob watch necklace that won't close and a dr. who book and bunch of fan art and some jewelry that I made myself. I am pathetic, I know.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my story. I don't have a beta and I haven't a clue as to how to go by getting one. By the by, all that higher functioning schizophrenia means is that the patient is highly intelligent, possessing a genius or near genius IQ, and is fully aware of the difference between reality and the hallucinations/and delusions. You don't have to review. All I ask is that you just look at it. I'm writing just for pleasure after all, and I know I don't always review unless I have something really good to say. Please feel free to critique my grammar, my parents were teachers after all, and so are most of my friends and relations. But don't be cruel. Remember, there _is_ a difference between opinion and fact. I appreciate honesty but I was bullied and snubbed out enough in school and frankly, I've had my fill of it. Please treat others the way you wish to be treated. I don't plan to update on a regular schedule because I have a lot going on and I generally don't do se well with a time limit. That being said, I will update every chance I get, every time I feel inspired. So, um, later!


	2. Where were you? part 1

Memories flooded through my head as I came to. Memories of a pale orange sky, red grass, and a war I was too young to fight in; of my parents Michaelewaeg and Lynreedarnaea dragging me back to our TARDIS, because I had fought in the Time War to save their lives by taking my mother and father's places, of being hooked up to the chameleon arch along with my parents, so that Rassilon would not get his hands on me or my mother and attempt to use us as weapons, and finally, I remembered my true name, my given name (Hephzebia), my chosen name (Hope), and my battle name (the Hurricane). I opened my eyes to see my mother standing over me and holding out her hand to pull me up from where I was sprawled out on the floor. I took her hand as I stood up shakily and peered into her eyes. Instantly, I knew she had undergone a similar experience, as I felt her mind reaching out to give mine the mental equivalent of a hug. I bit my lip, nodded and returned her mental embrace. Our hearts ached as we realized that dad was gone for good as he had been on his final regeneration. I still wondered, "Mom, what became of Dad's brother, Theta?"

* * *

Docter's POV:

I was underneath the console, busy making repairs, when the TARDIS lunged to one side, throwing me across the room. _"What's the matter old girl?" _I asked my ship through our link, only to receive the mental equivalent of a smirk in response. Instantly I became aware of two familiar presences in my mind, one a royal purple, the other a deep shade of hyacinth blue. "What? What? What? B-B-But that-that's impossible! They died in the war! Didn't they?" the TARDIS only gave a self satisfied hum, as I got to my feet. "Well, be that way!" I told her. "But I'm not investigating! So there!" she responded to my outburst by landing with a thump and threw open her doors. I marched out of the TARDIS, screwdriver in hand, determined to prove Sexy wrong.

* * *

Hope's POV:

Mom had just finished telling how we were trapped in this dimension and that she had no idea what had happened to Uncle Theta (AKA, the Doctor) other than he must have been killed in the Time War when we both noticed a familiar royal blue presence in our minds as well as the wheezing sound of a TARDIS materializing with the breaks still on. "Will that man ever learn to drive?" my mother sighed as she covered her face with one hand. "Well, there's your answer, Hope."

**Disclaimer:** Own Who I do not.

**A/N:** Just to be clear, the reason why Hope was chameleon arched with an hourglass as well as a fob watch and her mother needed only an hourglass was because Hope, her mother, and her grandmother are the last of the oldest, most powerful, longest-lived, and physically weakest race of Time Lords, the Tempani. Also known as the Time Fae, because of their golden wings made of artron energy that give them the ability to fly and their susceptibility to chronic health issues, they posses mental and psychic prowess far beyond the modern Time Lords, which you'll see in a few chapters or sooner if I'm in the mood. Also Hope and her mom and grand mom are the last of the royal family of the Tempani, the Temparens. While the average Tempani has about 50 regenerations, the Temparens have infinite or near infinite regenerations. Hope's father on the other hand, being the Doctor's youngest brother and most definitely the modern sort of Time Lord, had only 12. Also, this is an AU rewrite from here on out of season 3 on. I am a HUGE Doctor/Rose shipper, but, unless I can find a British beta, Rose won't make an appearance till season four at the earliest. Also I probably won't update until Tuesday because I'm going to be watching the marathon on BBCamerica and the 50th as well! I hope to see it in theaters as well on Monday as well so, bye! Oh by the by, drop me a review on your way out if you feel like it.


	3. Where were you? part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC's, a sonic screwdriver, a fob watch that won't shut, and a doctor who book. If I did own Who, Rose would have never left, my OC's would be canon, and the 50th would have turned out much differently.

**A/N:** I don't know about y'all but I both liked and hated the 50th. If my southern accent is coming out in writing, it's because I have a humongous tooth ache caused by a cavity that is going to have major dental surgery performed on it at some point in the next few weeks, so my dentist prescribed major pain meds to numb it until then. Sorry for grossing all of you out, but since I'm spending thanksgiving on said medication, I might not update till Monday at the earliest. Which is why I'm updating now. 'Kay, tirade over! On with the story!

* * *

**Doctor's POV:** I followed the two mental signatures which led into the house in front of me. I was about to whip out my sonic screwdriver the front door burst open and the apparent sources of the two signatures came barreling out. "Hi! Uncle Theta!" a southern voice greeted me, as its owner pulled me into a warm embrace. I struggled to extricate myself even as another, older southern accented women exclaimed, "Where **were** you, Theta Sigma, when your brother, my husband died? Where Were YOU?!" Immediately, recognition of the two mental presences dawned on me and I knew whom I was I was speaking with. "H-Hello, Hope! H-H-Hi Lyn! Long time no see! Uh, do you mind my asking, how are you alive?" _"And could you two be any louder?!"_ I added mentally.

* * *

**Hope's POV:** My mother quickly explained that Rassilon had tried to use me as a weapon in the Time War, by luring me into thinking that my parents would be executed as traitors for refusing to fight in the war. My mom and dad had barely managed to rescue me, and drag me back to my mom's TARDIS, when I was shot by a Dalek forcing me to regenerate. I was barely out of my teens at the time, so my parents each gave me half of their remaining regenerations in order to reverse mine. They succeeded, but it came at a high cost; my father's health began a downward spiral that even his remaining regenerations couldn't cure. He eventually died for good, but before he did, he chameleon arched all three of us so the Lord President wouldn't be able to use me for any more nefarious purposes.

* * *

**Doctor's POV:** The whole time my sister-in-law was speaking, I found myself getter more and more furious! I finally interrupted by shouting, "How dare he? HOW DARE RASSILON EVEN ATTEMPT TO USE A CHILD TO FURTHER HIS PLANS!** HOW DARE HE?!**" I was quickly silenced by Lyn as she pointed to Hope who sat sobbing on the ground, murmuring over and over how this was all her fault. "It's not you're fault, Hope. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, for not finding you three in time, and ending this war sooner." "But Uncle Theta-" Hope protested, but I quickly cut her off. "It's not your fault, it's mine." I then proceeded to tell them how I used the moment to time-lock Gallifrey and the Time War altogether.


	4. The Smith's & the Jones' part 1

**Disclaimer:** do I need to say it?

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm trying 3rd person POV today, just to I don't know, shake things up. Thanks Pix for inspiring me. This chapter's for you.

* * *

As Martha strolled to work, a man walked past and took his tie off and said, "Like so!" as his teenage niece face-palmed and cried "Uncle do you have to humiliate yourself in front of me? She probably thinks you're nuts enough as is!" Martha just laughed and continued on to work.

* * *

Later that morning she encountered the pair again, this time accompanied by an older woman, as she made her rounds with the other medical students. "As you can see Jane Smith was admitted yesterday for bacterial pneumonia. Miss Jones, why don't you impress me?" Martha bent over and listened to the girl's chest while speaking to her uncle. "That wasn't so smart running around like that while your niece is sick." "What are you talking about? We've been here all morning, haven't we Jane?" the man replied incredulously. "Sure, ask the nurses." Jane supplied in a American southern accent. Martha suddenly straightened as she heard, just for a second a double heart beat, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. There was also a slight wheeze which to be expected with pneumonia, but not this slight! It was almost as if the girl had a second pair of lungs, but that was impossible! Jane smirked at Martha and then tried to stifle a chuckle which quickly turned into a cough. "Are having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" "No, Dr. Stoker," "And you failed rather basic techniques by not consulting the patient's chart." He reached for the chart only to receive a static electric shock. "That happened to me on the lift," another intern stated. "Me too" said another. "Moving on, here you can see..." as Dr. Stoker and his students walked away, Hope shot a thought at the Doctor._ "Told you I could pass myself off as human. All I had to do is shrink my wings into a tattoo on my back and block her mind and ears from detecting my second heart and respiratory bypass system." "Yes, but she suspects something. I think she may have heard-" _The Doctor was interrupted from his telepathic conversation with his niece by the hospital suddenly shaking as someone remarked, "The rain is going up!"

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Lyn closed the curtains while Hope got dressed. "We're on the moon!" Martha exclaimed "But shouldn't we be losing air?" "There's probably a force field holding in the air." Hope responded. "But you're supposed to be sick! Get back into bed!" shouted another intern shouted. "Obviously I'm not, so chill." The Doctor walked up to Hope just in time to see the culprits responsible for the situation land on the moon, file out to the hospital, and pass through the barrier keeping the oxygen in. "You were right, there is a force field! But won't we run out of oxygen eventually?" Martha questioned. "Very good! What was your name by the way?" the Doctor asked. "Martha Jones" "So tell us Martha Jones, How many people in this hospital?" "Over a thousand." "Over a thousand people suffocating!" "But who would do something like that?" "They would!" Hope interjected, pointing out the aliens entering the hospital. "Judoon" Hope and the Doctor said together. "Why would they do that Mr. and Miss Smith?" "You can ask them yourself, and those aren't our real names." "Oh and what are your real names, if you don't mind my asking?" "I'm the Doctor," "And I'm Hope." "What, Dr. and Hope Smith?" "Nope, just the Doctor." "Just Hope." "People call you the Doctor and Hope?" "Yup!" They answered together.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
